The Stories in the End
by bruninhagalle
Summary: A series of one-shot B&B stories for each episode of this final season. There will be a lot of happiness, love, laughter (I think sometimes a little bit of angst), friendship, purpose and a dance (I promise I'll find a way to make B&B dance).
1. The Hope in the Horror

**A/N:** Hey, guys! So we just started the final season of our beloved show, huh? Don't even get me started. I'm totally in denial. Anyway, I decided to challenge myself (I'm not writing much later so _it is_ a challenge, trust me) and write one chapter for each episode that airs. I'll post them right after the episodes, probably on Fridays or Saturdays. This is the first one and I really hope you guys enjoy it. Let me know, alright?

A special thanks to Thaís Christ, my amazing beta reader. Thank you for being in this Bones journey with me almost from the beginning. I love you, girl!

 **Tag for episode 12x01. This chapter takes place after the end of the episode.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Hope in the Horror  
**

Booth would never get tired of the rare moments he could just stop and watch his partner working. Whenever she was this concentrated on something, she took longer than usual to notice his presence and he took advantage of every single second he got to take her in.

She was currently sitting on the floor of her office, her back to the door and a manila folder in her left hand. She was reading something from a document - it was most likely related to the apprentice case - and jolting notes on a notepad above the coffee table.

He felt an ache in his chest at the sight of her. Days ago, when she went missing, he was terrified he would never get to see her again, hold her again. One wrong turn and the real killer, instead of Zach, could have taken away his entire world. He was perfectly aware of how blessed he was to stand there and get to see her alive and well and squinting.

Shaking these dark thoughts from his head, he finally cleared his throat, entering her office with a box filled with documents and two bags of take outs on its top. Brennan lifter her head, a smile instantly appearing on her lips as her eyes found his.

"Hi, Booth."

"Hey." – He dropped everything on the couch and instead of joining her on the floor, he extended a hand to her. – "Come up here for a sec."

She raised an eyebrow but said nothing, dropping her pen and accepting his help to get up. She was barely on her feet when he pulled her to him, his strong arms going around her and keeping her against his body.

"For someone who doesn't like hugs," - She murmured, her tone playful. – "You do seem to hug me a lot."

He chuckled, holding her tighter. After getting her back, he wished she was never out of his sight, out of his arms, ever again. The need to touch her was almost unbearable and he didn't miss an opportunity to hug her or kiss her or make love to her.

"You are the only person I love to hug." – And Christine. And Hank. Booth thought she'd get his point.

"I know."

They stayed locked in their embrace for a couple more minutes, each lost in their own thoughts. Brennan was the first to pull away slightly, only enough so she could see his face.

Booth was alarmed to see how sad she looked.

"What is it, Bones?"

"I wish I had visited Zach more often." – She sighed, feeling terribly guilty about it for the thousandth time since reuniting with her former student. – "Do you think it would have made a difference? Do you think he would have told us sooner about not being a murderer?"

"I don't know, Bones." – He knew the moment they heard Zach talking about how he spied on their emails so he could keep-up-to-date with his friends, that Brennan would blame herself for not paying more attention to him.

"Perhaps if I had visited him more, like Sweets did, he would be out of there by now. Dr. Roshan would never have been able to try to frame him for murder. Zach wouldn't have injured himself. Perhaps,"

"Bones." – Booth interrupted her, taking one side of her face in his hand. He hated the desperate look she had in her baby blue eyes. – "Aren't you the one always saying we shouldn't dwell on what-ifs?" – He said gently, stroking her cheek.

"I _am,_ Booth. I know conjecturing about the past won't change it. But I just…" – She sighed, her eyes slowly filling with tears. - "I just feel like I failed him. Again."

Booth brushed the first tear away, his heart breaking for his partner.

"You never failed him, Bones. Not ten years ago, not now." – His confident tone kept her quiet. She was curious to see where he was going with his argument. Hoping he could convince her head that she was not to blame. – "Zach is a brilliant scientist. He knew the consequences of his actions. He knew that confessing to murder would mean him being locked up in an institution, away from all of you. He did it anyway. He had years to come clean, to get in touch with any one of us and tell us the truth. He didn't. He is well aware of everything he did, Bones. And he doesn't hold you accountable for any of them."

She nodded, telling her husband without words that she was listening. He smiled a little at her, seeing she was carefully processing his words, her eyes regaining a new light.

"In his own way, he saved you. He risked getting shot, possibly killed by me to save you. And then he only wanted to talk to you, to work with you. That kid loves you, Bones. He doesn't blame you and you shouldn't blame yourself, ok?"

He leaned forward, kissing the trails left by her tears. Brennan felt as if a burden was just lifted from her shoulders and she had no one to thank for but Booth. Since day one, he always knew exactly what to say to make her feel better and this time, it wasn't any different. How she loved this man.

She would show Zach that not only Booth was a friend but also the best man that she could have possibly found to spend the rest of her life with.

"I love you, Booth."

"I love you too, Bones." – He whispered against her lips, his forehead resting against hers. – "We can't go back and change the past but we sure as hell can help him now."

"We will. Together, we will." – She agreed, capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. She forgot the lab, the people who could be watching them, and lost herself in everything that was Booth. His smell, the way his hands found its way to her hair, his solid body against hers. He was the only one who could make her ignore and silence the world around her and she welcomed the chance to step away from reality for the minutes his mouth was on hers.

The past few days had been hard and the following ones would be challenging but together, she was sure they could do this. They would break this case apart, reexamine all the evidence and find a way to prove Zach's innocence.

According to Booth, she hadn't failed her former intern and Brennan wasn't about to start now.


	2. The Heart in the Scientist

**A/N:** Hi, guys! First of all, I want to say thank you to all of you that sent me a review, or started following the story or favorited it, or really just read it. It all means a lot! I hope you like this chapter as much as you liked the last one. Btw, what was last episode? Are they really gonna do what we think they are going to with Max?! Please don't, Bones!

Another special thanks to my partner-in-crime and beta reader Thaís. Love you, girl!

 **Tag for episode 12x02. This chapter takes place after the end of the episode.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Heart in the Scientist**

Brennan was just turning the kitchen's faucet off when she felt her husband's arms coming around her, hugging her from behind. His chin landed on her shoulder and she rested her hands on his arms, leaning back against him.

"You are amazing, you know that?"- He whispered, still in awe with everything she had planned. He could see how happy she had made Angela and Daisy and even though he had no idea what MacArthur or NFL (besides the National Football League, of course) meant, he knew what his wife had done changed their friends' lives.

She turned, looping her arms around his neck, a smile on her lips. She could see how much proud he was of her and that only made her happier.

"Well, they deserved it. Angela should have been recognized for the Angelatron years ago. And Miss Wick is an incredible forensic anthropologist. She worked hard to finish her doctorate degree and I believe NFL will help her become even better."

"Still, what you did, putting on a good word for both of them and then throwing this surprise party, it was amazing, Bones. You are amazing." – He repeated, a goofy smile on his lips.

She couldn't help but smile at him too.

"Thank you, Booth."

He took one last step forward and captured her mouth with his, giving her a very slow, very thorough kiss. They were panting when they finally pulled apart.

"I love you, Temperance." – The use of her real name and his serious tone startled her but she saw nothing other than love and contentment in his eyes. – "Happy Birthday. I wish you can always find happiness, love, laughter," – Her smile grew as she recognized his words and her eyes started filling with tears as her mind immediately went back to that day at the Founding Fathers.

It was a few months after the disastrous and heart breaking night in the steps of the Hoover, when she rejected him and put in motions events that would change their lives forever. She remembered how he showed her some sort of paper doll, calling it Little Bones and how a witch had said to him that if he burned it in her presence, then the wish he made would come true.

She had scoffed at the notion, telling him then it was all superstition, but as she had watched him burning the paper, part of her – a _big_ part of her – wished she could find some of the things he was saying. Another part of her, one the she silenced on the spot – the same one that sent her running to the other side of the world – told her she had already found it all and it was right in front of her. He was right in front of her.

"Friendship, purpose and a dance." – He finished off, his thumb wiping away the few tears that were streaming down her face. He was well aware of where her memories had taken her and the little movie that was probably passing through her mind.

"When you wished it to me that first time, I never thought I'd find the love part of it. Not the kind of love you believed, the kind of love you wanted for yourself." – He was going to interrupt, reassure her that it was all in the past but she shook her head, making him stay quiet. – "I didn't think I was capable of it."

"You are, Bones. You always were." – He pulled her flush against him. He hated when she doubted herself. Years ago he let her believe she couldn't be what he wanted, he hadn't told her he didn't want her to change and that only lead to misunderstandings and terrible mistakes.

Maluku. Afghanistan. Hannah.

He promised himself he would never make the same mistake ever again.

"You proved to me I was wrong. You gave me a kind of love I've never even dreamed of, Booth. And I know I can't prove it scientifically, but I'm sure you are the only man that ever could."

He was stunned by her words, feeling like he just got a surprise all of his own.

She smiled at the look on his face and how his eyes were so bright, so happy, so Booth.

"Our life together is the best birthday gift you could ever give me, Booth."

"Bones…" – He was truly speechless. This woman continuously pulled the rug from under his feet in the most fantastic ways.

"I love you, Seeley Booth." – She murmured against his lips before taking it between hers. He grabbed her head, angling it to deepen the kiss. His tongue found hers and started a battle of their own.

Since he couldn't find words to describe what she had just done to him, he hoped she could feel it all in their kiss. His hands moved to her hips and in a fast move, he spun them, pressing her against the kitchen counter.

His mouth abandoned hers to find her neck, sucking and kissing the skin just below her ear that drove her crazy. Her hands took a firm hold of his t-shirt in response, pulling him impossibly closer. She felt him getting harder and harder and a moan escaped her throat. It was the sound that made him stop, his ragged voice just beside her ear.

"Bones, we can't… the kids… I still…"

She just nodded in acknowledgment, finding it impossible to speak just now. They stayed that way – breathing hard and holding one another – for minutes, enjoying their proximity and companionable silence.

"I want to give you another part of that wish right now." – He said, finally feeling in control enough to take a step back and look at her. – "Come with me."

He took one of her hands and led her to their living room. He left her in the middle of it and quickly went to the jukebox. He had prepared a selection of slow songs earlier that day, hoping they would have a moment just like this. He hit play and jogged back to her.

"Dance with me, Bones."

He opened his arms and she went straight into them, resting the side of her head against his. She sighed happily, her metaphorical heart feeling so full she was afraid it would burst.

She meant everything she said to him: their family, this house, their lives with their friends and their jobs, she wouldn't trade it for the world. And she knew that now and for as long as she celebrated birthdays, he would always be the best thing that ever happened to her.


	3. The Center in Us

**A/N:** Hi, guys! I'm one week late but I gotta say I just couldn't decide on what to write about episode 3. I'm taking prompts if anyone wants me to write something in particular concerning that episode (don't get me wrong, it wasn't bad. I loved it. I just couldn't see what I could write to complement it. I will figure it out tho.). **So, this chapter is about episode 12x04, okay?** I liked it but I thought they could have showed some hug or some kind of touch between B &B. What did you guys think? The lack of touching/hugging quickly prompted me to write something and this is what came out of my little frustation.

Thank you for reading and for reviewing it, guys! It means the world! And to my beta reader, you are the best and your words are always inspiring me. Thank you!

 **Tag for episode 12x04. This takes place after the end of the episode.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The Center in Us**

They were sitting in silence for about ten minutes, each lost in their thoughts, when she decided she couldn't take it anymore. She needed to touch him, to feel his warmth and his strong arms around her.

This whole case had been crazy, a roller coaster of emotions. Finding out it was Aldo on her lab table was like a metaphorical knife through her heart – and she barely knew him -, she could only imagine what her husband was going through.

Then a bomb almost killed them. If it wasn't for Booth's sharp perception, noticing the bomb in time for them to run away, Christine and Hank would be orphans just like she had been for a period of her life. And that was one of the last things she wanted for her children.

And now… now Booth was sure someone was coming after him and there was nothing they could do about it. Just be ready. They had to be ready.

Brennan got up from the couch and with two resolute steps she was right in from of his chair. Her sudden movement pulled him out of his reverie and their eyes locked. She sat on his lap before he could take his next breath, her arms immediately going around his neck and pulling him close.

"It's gonna be okay, Bones." – His arms went around her waist and he held her tight, not ever wanting to let her go. He would be damned if this new threat touched her or his family in any way.

"You don't know that, Booth." – She said against his neck where her head was buried.

"I promise you, Bones. I will not let him harm you or the kids."

She lifted her head, her blue eyes stormy and troubled. He already wanted to kill whoever was doing this to her.

"Don't, Booth. Don't make promises you might not,"

His lips against hers cut her off and she let out a sound of surprise. His hands left her waist and went to her head, changing the angle to deepen the kiss. They were out of air when they finally pulled apart.

"I won't let anything happen to you. I _promise_."

"If that's the case, then I also won't let anything happen to _you_."

"Bones…" – He sighed, wanting at the same time to love and hate her for being so adamant. So damn brave. So damn _Bones_.

"No! No, Booth. You don't get to be the only one in this relationship doing the protecting. We are partners. We have each other's back. Isn't that right?"

He dropped his head against her shoulder, his voice barely above a whisper.

"I'll die before he gets near you. What he did to Aldo… This guy is very dangerous, Bones. He didn't come here after all these years without a plan. We can't take any chances. I won't take any chances."

She pushed off of him, standing up and walking a few steps away. He got up too but stayed where he was, confused by her strong reaction.

"Bones…"

She turned to face him, her jaw set and a fire in her eyes.

"Why do you always think your life is worth less than mine? Do you think it would be easier for me to deal with your death than you dealing with mine? I have news for you, Booth. I already _know_ what it feels like to lose you, to live without you and I can say with great precision that it hurts beyond anything that ever hurt me before."

She angrily wiped away the tears that were falling down her cheeks, surprising him when she took the steps needed to be in his personal space.

"So you," – She poked him in the chest. – "You don't get to promise all these things alone. We promise them together because I'm not… I'll never be ready to let you go without a fight. So we fight together. Do you understand me?" – She poked again and this time, he took a hold of her finger, his other hand cupping her face.

Right at that moment, the love in his eyes took her breath away.

"You are the most stubborn, infuriating woman I've ever met." – He rested his forehead against hers, a small smile playing on his lips. – "And yes, I understand, Bones. We'll get this guy together, okay?"

"Well, do you promise _that_?" – Her playful tone made him chuckle.

"I promise you that, Bones."

"Good."

He gently moved them back to the armchair, settling her on his lap again. This time, she rested her head against his shoulder and was almost drifting off when his curious and teasing voice stopped her.

"So you didn't compartmentalize my death that time? I mean, you weren't even crying at my funeral."

"I didn't cry at your funeral because I refused to let anyone see what your death was doing to me." – Her voice was quiet and he regretted his question, not wanting her to go back to those two hellish weeks that were all his fault. Well, and Sweets'. Sweets'… How he missed the boy. – "I knew our friends were watching me close, waiting for the moment I would break down. But I never did. Not in front of them."

"It's okay, Bones. I know." – He really shouldn't have said anything.

"No, Booth. You don't." – She raised her head so she could look directly at him. – "I did break down. Several times." – She didn't know if his surprised expression should make her feel angry or sad. How could he believe she hadn't felt anything? – "I went to your apartment every day that first week. I cried myself to sleep on your bed every night. Up until today, I don't remember ever feeling more empty or sad than during those two weeks. So," – She smiled a little when she noticed his eyes suspiciously bright. – "So don't you _dare_ not coming home to me after this is all done. I told you once before and I'm telling you now, I wouldn't survive."

He nodded, his face completely serious. He never wanted to be this source of pain for her ever again.

"I feel the same way, Bones. I feel the same way."

He would never survive without her. He had known it months after just meeting her and nothing had changed ever since.

"I know, Booth."

She smiled, closing the gap between them. Her mouth covered his and her kiss grew in intensity with every thought of a moment where she had almost lost him.

He felt her desperation and knew exactly where her thoughts were going, knew exactly what she needed right now. With one fluid motion, he was up with Brennan in his arms. He never broke their connection, kissing her back with all he had and she only realized they had moved when he carefully laid her on their bed.

"I love you." – He whispered against her ear, his hands skillfully opening the buttons of her shirt and then the clasp of her bra. - "Can I prove it to you?"

"Yes." – She gasped and then moaned; feeling his hand touch her breasts and tease her nipples. – " _Please_ , Booth."

There was nothing she wanted more now than to make love to him. To be one with him. To feel him around her, inside her, everywhere, anywhere he could touch.

Being like this with him was the only time her brain completely stopped thinking about a million different things at the same time. It was all about him and her and them together in this moment.

 _A miracle, Bones_.

 _Her_ miracle and like him, she would do everything in her power to never lose it.

They were the center.

And they _would_ hold.


End file.
